The Agony of the Flesh
by NothingsXSorrow
Summary: Everyone knows how much Near likes solving puzzles, but some puzzles should never be solved.  Death Note/Hellraiser crossover.  Please read warning before story!


**Authors Note: **The blame for this one falls squarely on the shoulders of a good friend. This was truly a labor of love and absolutely the most nerve wracking thing I have ever written. I have always held the works of Clive Barker in great regards, and for me to play in his universe was intimidating to say the least.

**Fandoms: **Death Note/Hellraiser crossover.

**Warnings: **I suggest that if you are not the legal age to be reading mature content or if the content within this is something that bothers you that you proceed no further and just hit the back button. Now for those brave (and old) enough to continue, this contains some language, sadistic violence, extreme sexual violence, body modification, gore and subject matter that may either offend or creep people out. If you are a fan of Near you way want to turn back now. **_Remember this is a Hellraiser crossover people._**

**Disclaimer:** Theplot belongs to me, but was inspired by a conversation with a good friend (Thank you dear). Near, Mello, Matt and anything referenced from the Death Note universe belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. The Lament Configuration (puzzle box), concept of the cenobites and the general atmosphere all belong to the master of horror Clive Barker. Some liberties have been taken in regards to both source material and characters.

* * *

><p>"<em>Who are you?" <em>

"_Explorers in the further regions of experience. Demons to some. Angels to others."_

_~Hellraiser~_

The Agony of the Flesh

It had been a week ago, after a vague e-mail that he had met up with another former Wammy house alumni. Mello, a rival in intelligence who had stumbled from second place to become a common thug who's days were running short. The blond had offered up information on a case that had been rather vexing to the younger male. In payment Near had helped with the disappearance of a rather bothersome warrant that had plagued the blond for some time.

After an exchange of words where the fantastical was hinted to be real (Notebooks that could kill those who's name were written in it pages.) Mello had leaned closer, Glock still gripped tightly in his hand as he whispered something even more unreal. He told him of a cube, a puzzle that once solved could conjure knowledge that men could never comprehend. But, he had stressed, very few had solved this puzzle.

His curiosity piqued, he could not resist. They came to mutual understanding, Near would divert the attention of law enforcement agencies in regards to a rather large shipment of narcotics that needed moved and in return Mello would hand over this mysterious device. A device which he refused to tell the exact details of how he came into possession of, merely dropping hints that it may not of been through legal methods.

Near was now isolated away from the outside world and its distraction in his private quarters, having sent the rest of the agents home for the night. Earlier he had ordered that his room be bare of all things, it was now left barren and sterile in its shocking whiteness. He sat in the center, the florescent lights that ran the length of the ceiling lighting him, their hum the only the sound besides the faint breath that he drew.

Cross legged and rigid he held the box. The box was styled similar to those that were of Asian in origin, but this one seemed different than the burr puzzles he had played with in the past.. The craftsmanship was perfect, both in the detail of its polished black lacquered wood that was without seam and the stylized gold trim that adorned it. All six sides were a marvel that equally captivated and frustrated him.

With his thumb, he traced around a particular symbol that had caught his attention, his heart thudding as he pressed the area in causing a sudden change. A bell tolled from somewhere close by as a section of the cube clicked and and shifted slightly. He uncrossed his legs, shifting to sit back on his heels so focused on the puzzle he was only made slightly aware of the flickering lights. A slender finger traced around a gold trimmed circle, this action caused a section to push upwards. Further manipulation of the section causing it to reassemble in a different pattern.

His eyes darted around the room and the light dimmed more, a canorous music box style melody filling the room. The sound seemed to come from both within the box and all around him all at once. He shrugged of the uneasiness that begun to take root in his mind, his attention quickly brought back to the box, his drive to solve the puzzle became all consuming.

His fingers skimmed along its surface manipulating pieces into place with what seemed a practiced ease. The further he went, the darker the room became and the louder the music until the latter stopped. A death like silence filled the room, and wiping beads of sweat from his brow he sighed in relief. No more movable pieces could be found. The puzzle was solved.

Near closed his eyes inhaling the the sweet aroma of vanilla. His senses were alive, a thousand fingers seemingly brushed against his skin, teasing pale flesh as no part was left untouched. He tore at his clothes, the white fabric ripping as he sought out the coolness of the air to sooth the burn the feathery caresses left upon his skin.

"Please." He pleaded, his dick hardening under the expert touch of unseen fingers and tongue.

"Pleasure Nate. Pleasure that is beyond the realm of human fleshly understanding. Pleasure so divine that even the heavens weep to feel it."

Near opened his eyes, his gaze falling upon a figure that was emerging from the darkness. Tall, ashen skinned and clad in priestly styled garments made of leather with what seemed to be nails driven into the baldness of his head. Near tried to scoot back, his movements impeded by chains that hooked around his upper arms.

"Do you dare to embrace the untold pleasures? To gain the knowledge of the anguish that true ecstasy brings, the very thing that humanity longs for yet disavows even as they writhe and beg for it? "

Near licked his lips, jerking against the chains as he felt lips wrap around his cock. He glanced down, mind numbing, every nerve ending in his body seemingly alive as he watched his hips buck against nothing, the feel of the phantom tongue trailing lower along his erection, lapping at his balls. A strangled moan escaped him as skilled teeth scraped along foreskin, nipping and pulling.

"Yes. Yes. Show me." Nears eyes rolled back, a burning ache forming as his spiraled towards his release.

"Such pleasures will be found in your flesh."

The ache grew worse, more phantom lips and tongues assaulted his flesh, his nipples suckled and worshiped as his cock twitched and pulsed.

Teeth nipped at his nipples, "Too rough." He whispered.

"Oh Nate, Your screams will be an exquisite sound."

A vice like grip circled his cock, the pain of it causing him to cry out. Glancing down he saw barbed wire twisting around the base, the sharp edges digging into the hard flesh as it formed a makeshift cock ring, where in spite of the pain he forced to remain throbbing and rigid.

"Stop."

The figure circled him, fading back into the darkness, hooks going into Nears flesh, tearing into skin and muscle alike. His throat was becoming sore from his screams.

"Stop? Oh no, the fun has just begun Nate." The words had not been spoken by the one he had seen, instead it came from a new comer.

It's head bent was down, strands of dirty blond hair obscuring its facial features, it's pale corpse like flesh unclothed and laid bare, except the hands, which were covered by leather, the fingers tipped with bone filed to become gleaming white talons. Scarification and mutilation covered its torso, the resulting wounds exposing red muscle and the glint of white bones underneath. Along the beings slim hips were strips of leather, crisscrossing the taunt skin, seeming to have been sewn into the flesh and perhaps even deeper into sharp bone beneath. The testicles had been split, and sewn up with thin wires with small chains hung from the obscene stitching. Nears eyes widened, above the mutilation jutted an erection, the rigid flesh covered in razor like blades.

Chains wrapped painfully around his arms and neck, pulling, forcing him to place his hands on the cool tiles of the floor.

"I will know every inch of your flesh Nate," The newer Cenobite gripped his hair, forcing his head up. "And you will come to learn of the exquisite pleasure that is wrought from the pain."

The hooks dug deeper, ripping screams from his throat even as he stared in shock at the face of his tormentor. Mello, his features twisted in perverse hunger even as he sneered. A leather clad finger tipped with sharped bone scraped across his cheek, Near's scream was choked by the bile that rose in his throat. The acrid scent of urine and decay permeating the room, overwhelming him as he struggled and pleaded even as he regained some sense of a coherency.

"No..No This isn't what I wanted."

"It never is."

The being that was once Mello arose, walking calmly behind him. Fingers ghosting across the skin of his hips and thighs, pinching and tearing at the flesh, chuckling as Near screams and thrashes against the chains and hooks that secured him, unable to get away from those probing fingers even as they plunge into his flesh, into sweet recess nestled in between alabaster cheeks. The fingers probe deeper and withdraw, only to repeat the action, scraping at the inner walls as they fucked him.

Mello knelt behind him, the engorged head of his penis, leaking blood and semen rubbed against his opening. Bloodied fingers reach forward, tracing along Near's lips, smearing the metallic fluid as if it were some profane lipstick.

"Suck." The fingers twisted between Near's lips. The taste -blood, semen, rot and musky incense- gagging him as he sobbed.

"Your screams will be seraphic as I learn all the secrets your flesh has to whisper as it carved from your pathetic physical form."

Mello pushed into him, his maimed penis breaching muscle as it slid in, slicing the inner passage as he buried himself to the hilt. Near screamed, his body convulsing in pain and fear as the the razors sliced into tender flesh with each thrust. Fingers scraped along his back, ribbons of flesh tearing and exposing glistening muscles that tightened as nerve ending became overwhelmed.

Pain soon gave way to shock as he was fucked bloodied, his skin and flesh maimed as Mello sought pleasure. Mello bent over him, chest resting against his bloodied back, his tongue flicked along the young males ear, chuckling as his thrusts increased, a hand circling Nears still hard dick, whispering.

"Welcome to hell Nate River, we have an eternity now to experience this pleasure."

"We?" He stuttered, crying out he was again impaled.

"Yes, we."

From the shadows emerged another figure. Matt, his physical body likewise having been transformed: Gilded goggles having been fused to the flesh around his eyes, strips of leather, electric cords and polished steel encircling his arms, torso and legs to form grotesque stripes agianst the ashen and bloodied flesh beneath. From between his lips darted a tongue pierced by a multitude of needles. A quick glance at his groin and Near's screams became now incoherent, for through Matt's hardened sex six inch long spikes had been driven, both ends sharped and polished awaiting defilement.

"Yes Nate, an eternity." The creature that had once been Matt laughed.

_**~Happy Halloween brave and dear readers ~**_


End file.
